1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image surveillance device, and more specifically, to an image surveillance device disposing a light emitting module on a heat conduction sheet extending from an upper heat-dissipating cover inward into a casing for heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an image surveillance device has a light source (e.g. an infrared light emitting diode) disposed therein for providing auxiliary light to capture clear images when the image surveillance device is operated in a dark environment (e.g. in an indoor environment or in the night). A conventional design is to dispose light sources around a lens module in a side-by-side arrangement for providing light when the lens module captures images.
However, the aforesaid design in which the light sources are arranged side by side may cause the problem that the image surveillance device would have an excessive volume. Furthermore, since the light sources could generate heat during operation, it may cause malfunctioning of other electronic components (e.g. a circuit board and a lens module) in the image surveillance device if there is no heat dissipating device disposed in the image surveillance device for heat dissipation of the light sources. On the contrary, if a heat dissipating device is additionally disposed in the image surveillance device for heat dissipation of the light sources, additional disposal of the heat dissipating device would occupy much internal space of the image surveillance device so as to be disadvantageous to the thinning design of the image surveillance device.